


fuck is such a fun word to say

by polkadot



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Open Relationships, Sexual Competitiveness, Sexual Prowess, Sleeping around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polkadot/pseuds/polkadot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grigor loves to fuck around, but he always comes home in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fuck is such a fun word to say

**Author's Note:**

  * For [krisherdown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisherdown/gifts).



“Fuck,” Bernie said, when Grigor bit his jawline.

Grigor grinned, and started to suck a hickey on his neck. It wasn't as if Bernie was competing right now, with all the journalists to see and ask prying questions, and even if he had been, Bernie had enough of a reputation as a ladies' man to deflect any curiosity with a lewd smirk. He could leave his marks emblazoned on Bernie's body as flagrantly as he wanted, and oh, he did want.

“You a vampire now, mate?” Bernie asked, unevenly. “Being with a girl give you a taste for...”

“Don't finish that sentence,” Grigor warned, shoving a thigh between Bernie's legs with no warning or finesse. As a distraction, it worked well; Bernie's breath hitched, and he tipped his head back against the wall, giving Grigor even better access. “Look at you, gagging for it.”

Bernie's eyes opened a little, hooded. “Shut up, Dimitrov.”

“You want me to shut up?” Grigor asked, leaning in to lick a filthy line behind Bernie's ear, still letting Bernie ride his thigh. 

“Yeah,” Bernie said, and put heavy hands on his shoulders. “Shut up.”

Bernie was not a man of many words, but his downward push on Grigor's shoulders said enough. Grigor grinned at him, showing his teeth, and then obligingly slid to his knees. 

~

“Fuck,” Milos said, when Grigor pushed into him, fast and not entirely gently.

It was hard being closeted, Grigor supposed. He wasn't quite sure why Milos didn't just come out. Canada wouldn't have freaked out – it would probably have thrown him a gay lumberjack parade with maple syrup and flannel. Or something. Grigor wasn't sure of his grasp of Canadian culture. He thought it might involve doughnuts?

Doughnuts or no doughnuts, surely Milos wouldn't suffer career repercussions from being the first major gay player in the ATP. It must be personal reasons; maybe his family wasn't supportive, or maybe he just didn't want to be an activist. If anybody on the tour was cut out for stodgy domestic bliss, though, Grigor thought it was Milos. He should really come out and get a handsome nerdy boyfriend with glasses and a bowtie. It would fit.

In the meantime, though, Grigor reaped the benefit. Milos' ass was fantastic, and the little bitten-off noises he made as Grigor fucked him were just perfect. “Come on,” Grigor said, low, leaning down to mouth between Milos' shoulder-blades. “Let me hear you.”

“Fuck,” Milos said again, which wasn't really very creative of him, but it worked.

Grigor readjusted his hands on Milos' hips to give him better purchase, and set to work using all the muscles Roger Rasheed had drilled into him. Stamina was such a fun thing to have.

~

“Fuck,” Genie said, when he smiled up at her and pressed a kiss to her inner thigh. 

Getting a girl off was harder than getting a guy off, but Grigor loved the challenge. Maria had trained him well, and he liked applying his technique to new puzzles. Did Genie like her clit sucked, or was that too much stimulation? Was her g-spot sensitive and easily locatable, or did it not work for her? Did she like to be finger-fucked, as he licked her clit and kissed her thighs, or was she all about cock? Did she like to be kissed, deep and sweet and slow – did she like to ride him, setting her own pace and letting her hair cascade down around her – did she like to be fucked doggy-style, fast and hard?

Rumor was Genie slept around. Not a problem. Grigor was a competitive guy, and he liked the idea of coming out top in any mental list she kept. He was already pretty, so that helped, and he'd been told he had a talented tongue. His cock was great, and his stamina was legendary, and...

“Stop thinking before I die of old age,” Genie said, and pulled at his hair, hard enough to sting.

Well, that could work too. 

~

“Fuck,” Caro said, shuddering, when she came.

Grigor smiled, worked her through the aftershocks, and then crawled lazily up the bed to curl up next to her. Her pillows were very soft.

“Fuck,” Caro said again, when she regained the power of speech. (Grigor was quite good at this.)

“Take your mind off things?” he asked, then kissed her, letting her taste herself.

Rory was a cad. And stupid, to let someone as sweet and gorgeous as Caro go. Grigor suspected, however, that Caro wouldn't be lonely for long – and not on his account, either. He'd leave Caro alone from tonight on, or else he thought he might be risking his balls if Serena found out. Serena wasn't somebody he wanted to cross, oh no.

As if on cue, Caro's phone went off. She rolled over and swiped at it, then looked up, already smiling apologetically. “Serena says if I don't pick up, she's going to fly over and kick my door down.”

“She'd do it too,” Grigor said, winking. “Call her. I'll call room service. We can resume our earlier activities later.”

“Such a polite way of talking about fucking,” Caro said, and patted his cheek.

~

“Fuck,” Andy said, when Grigor sank down on his cock, slow and sure.

Andy's cock was long and thick, perfect for fucking himself on. Grigor sometimes wondered if that was why Andy was so relaxed and self-deprecating in real life, always happy to take a joke and never getting offended. The opposite of 'chip on your shoulder', really. It was easy to be levelheaded when you knew you had the advantage of other people in the cock department. (Grigor should know.) Andy might get hotheaded on court, but off court he was King of the World... or King of the Cocks, perhaps.

But right now, pyschoanalysis was the furthest thing from Grigor's mind. The only thing he cared about was finding a rhythm and going to fucking town. 

Andy's face was blotchy, flushed, and his sex face was hilariously bad. Grigor didn't give a damn. It was almost endearing, actually, and that was just about all the thinking he had room for.

Later, Andy flipped them and fucked him into the mattress, and that was fucking awesome too. Stamina. Such a good thing.

~

Maria was working on papers when he came home, glasses perched on her nose and pen tucked behind her ear. She looked beautiful, sitting up in bed in a simple nightgown, the glitz and glamor of the day laid neatly by. 

“I'm home,” Grigor said, jumping playfully on the bed, but being careful not to jog her elbow.

Maria quirked an eyebrow, but turned her face up to be kissed. “Welcome back.”

“Running the empire?” he asked, gesturing to her papers. They were all Greek to him. Or, maybe, Mongolian or something. Kyrgios was teaching him a little Greek. Mostly things like _harder_ and _fuck_ , but, y'know, it still counted.

“It doesn't run itself. You have a good time?”

He smiled. “Yes.”

Neatly, Maria set the papers on the nightstand. Carefully, she removed the pen from behind her ear and set it on top. Deliberately, she took her glasses off, folded them, and set them aside. 

“Tell me about it,” she said.

And Grigor did.

~


End file.
